Fallen Faith
Fallen Faith is the fifty-fifth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the seventh episode of the fifth season. Summary Episode in Detail With the new year around the corner, people in Dikuda celebrate their holiday, Bayroff however is not much in the mood for celebration, as he's troubled by back and shoulder pain and thus decides to head to the same clinic he went to with RuYi a while ago. In front of the building he bumps into Derbri, who welcomes him inside, this time being without the lion that practices in the clinic. While she begins treating Bayroff, she asks him if there is something on his mind, explaining that physical illness comes from negative thought. On the promise that she keeps his explanation a secret, Bayroff thinks about the various things that bother him at the moment, and then finds himself talking about everything, even about his past and the promise he gave to kill Falehi. As she promised, Derbri doesn't freak out about what she heard, and instead encourages him while she continues his treatment for which he originally came to the clinic. He later leaves the clinic free of pain and refreshed. On the way home however, Bayroff notices someone making a racket on the street and it turns out to be Father Sheeki, whom he has previously given many warnings regarding his behaviour. Upon confronting him, Bayroff finally takes matters into his hands and wounds the man gravely. He tells him about how his actions as a priest are only bringing the believers closer to hell than to any god, and proceeds to drag him to a place of faith, where he ties him upside down and then empties his pockets to dumps its contents into the donation basket. He then ties Sheeki in a way that makes it seem like he is in an upside-down cross shape, before writing a letter to whoever finds the body of the priest, signing it with Adato. Following his actions, Dikuda erupts into chaos with people blaming others for the Ink Butterfly abandoning them and the arrival of the Sky Spider Adato on the island. The small group of believers that follow the Sky Spider even attempt to take the city by force. While the city is terrorized and internal fights are happening with the law enforcement, Bayroff waits in a hideout for Falehi to appear to "fix it." The Rhythm Sundial meanwhile is advised by Falehi not to step in, and she leaves them to take care of the situation, by heading to Bayroff's hideout. She takes out some of his guards, whom are previously stating their disbelief of The Ink Butterfly's existence and abilities, before walking on inside. In the rooms of his hideout apartment, Bayroff is watching the news, hoping for any information on the arrival of the Ink Butterfly, as he is slowly doubting even himself and if Falehi is even real. With the dark approaching outside, the new year is just about to start, though this time around without celebration on the streets, as following the chaos, nobody is outside. A knock on the door catches Bayroff's attention and when he recognises Derbri's voice, he immediately opens the door, though avoids looking at the woman. Feeling guilty for what he has done, he tries to tell her to leave, because he doesn't want to hurt her, though in that precise moment he comes to the realisation that Derbri is Falehi, the woman he has been chasing the entire time. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Bayroff * Wu RuYi (mentioned) * Derbri (also as Falehi and The Ink Butterfly) * Ghess (mentioned) * Father Sheeki * Gwadeweido (mentioned) * Hwong YiFung * Sheenyai Yavei‏‎ * Kuraz Ryahno Trivia * The fight between Bayroff and Falehi was always set in front of a scene with fireworks on display, but it was hard to decide for which occasion this would be. Finally it was settled to be inspired by Chinese New Years the perfect time, and thus the timing for this episode was set to take place before the New Year. * Since the Chinese New Year doesn't overlap with the Gregorian calendar's new year (31st of December to 1st of January), as it's dependant on the moon cycles, it's questionable during which time of the year New Year would happen in Dikuda. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 5 Category:Episodes